


Playtime

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Other, Size Difference, Transformation, blowjob, bmo has a dick and pussy, he/him used for bmo, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: When BMO notices Finn feeling blue about his romantic life, a new exciting program starts running in his source code





	Playtime

The screen read a flashing “Game Over”. Finn just let the joystick slid through his hand as he plummeted on the sofa.

“Alright BMO, I’m done” he said with a dry expression.

“But Finn! You are closer to the final boss! You’ve been trying to beat this game for months!” claimed the console.

“That was before, when my life had her light in it” he said, melancholically.

“Do you still miss Flame Princess?” asked BMO.

Finn didn’t reply. It had been 2 months since Finn left the Fire Kingdom, too emo and self-centered to realize that the love professed by Cinnamon Bun for her ex was simply a statement of loyalty for the person who believed in him. His teenage mind (and hormones) couldn’t bear the idea of someone else being hugged by her arms, kissed by her lips, received by the crotch he had fantasized so many nights about. He got up from the sofa towards the ladder.

“I’m going to sleep, BMO. Goodnight”.

“Goodnight Finn!” said BMO with cheerful voice, but hiding nervousness. “I can’t stand seeing Finn like that. I wish I could do something to help him feel better”.

Suddenly, BMO felt something from his root system activate and, just before his eyes, a new window from a program he had never seen appeared. Moe’s voice began to guide him.

“ _Well, hello there BMO! I see the TCA has activated: the Teenage Contingency App. I created you to bring joy to children, but puberty can be a very unstable stage of life where several hormonal changes make it difficult to keep your companion happy. Now, this is an experimental feature, based on studies showing the release of oxytocin from teenagers can ease their mood swings. Are you still sure you want to apply it?”._

“Yes! I am! Anything for Finn!” exclaimed BMO with determination.

“ _Very well, get ready. Your software will update but your hardware will also go through some major changes. God speed, BMO!”_.

BMO started feeling a fuzzy electric surge of data through his little body that didn’t surprise him, but suddenly the console started trembling. BMO heard a crushing from within his body, and he felt his limbs stretching.

* * *

Finn was lying on his bed, still awake. His eyelids were heavy but he didn’t want to sleep. He only wanted to be with her, to share the same space with her, to lie on her bed beside her. His hands reached for his chest, undoing the long zipper from his pajamas that allowed him to reach for his briefs. He found a mild hardened member, waiting for the promised stimulation that the brain had communicated. Slowly, Finn started caressing his crotch through his garments, enjoying the rough sensation on his sensitive skin. When he slid his hand into his briefs, he was fully erect and ready for another night of erotic imagination, until a voice interrupted him.

“Finn?” he heard from behind him.

“BMO, I told you not to-“.

“I wanna help you, Finn”.

“BMO…” he sighed. “You help me. I’m sorry if sometime I seem harsh but right now-“.

“Please, look at me, Finn” BMO begged.

Mildly annoyed, but sure that BMO wouldn’t let him alone to indulge into his needs, he compelled and turned around, only to let out a gasp of amazement. Standing at the edge of his bed, there was a little thin humanoid, no taller than Finn. HIs skin was green, their chest flat, his hair was a long bowl cut, and he was wearing an overall of a lighter shade of green than his apparently translucent skin.

“B-BMO? Is that you?” asked Finn, dumbfounded.

BMO crawled on the bed towards Finn and held is face between his hands.

“I wanna make you feel better” he said, before plating a kiss on Finn’s lips.

Finn was taken aback but then he realized how warm and soft BMO’s lips felt in that weak but long connection. BMO broke the kiss softly and looked at Finn with dreamy eyes. It took a couple of seconds for Finn’s hormones to kick out of the shock and make him take BMO by his arms and kiss him back. This time, the kiss was more passionate, with Finn letting his instinct dictate how to do it, unlocking sensations he had never felt before. BMO corresponded the passion with similar naivety and embraced Finn to held him tighter to him. Finn’s hands started wandering all over BMO’s arms and his face, immediately feeling enamored at the softness of his flesh.

BMO used his hands to caress Finn’s naked chest and his hands wandered down to the end of his zipper. He grabbed the border of his briefs and pulled them down, releasing his erect dick and making it spring when released from the tight fabric.

“You always play with me. It’s time for me to play with your joystick” said BMO as he pushed Finn to lay down on the bed.

BMO took Finn’s member with one of his hands, keeping it firm as he started sucking and licking on its head. Finn felt a chill running through his back at the unexpected warmth of the little boy’s mouth. The software updates he had suffered made him a master of those sort of arts, and soon he had Finn twirling and panting in ecstasy as his little mouth went up and down on his dick and massaged his balls with his other hand. BMO didn’t forget to look at Finn and wink at him, letting him know about his own enjoyment by moaning while sucking him. BMO twirled his mouth around, used his tongue to massage him from the inside and always putting special attention on kissing his tip.

Finn’s eyes widened in amazement when he saw BMO deepthroating him with little to no effort and without gagging.

“Wow BMO! That’s great! You don’t choke on it?” he asked.

“I don’t have gag reflex. I can do this as much as I want” replied BMO, smiling, and then immediately going back to deep throating Finn at a fast pace.

It wasn’t long until Finn started feeling a rush going from his balls to his shaft, his legs tensed and his pelvis spasmed.

“Ah! BMO! It’s… ah… it’s coming out nngh…”

He grabbed BMO’s head and made him stay with his whole dick in his mouth as he released his load. BMO, not losing his focus, kept sucking on Finn as if he was drinking juice trough a straw, making him rock his hips against his lips and wishing for more cum to come out from his twitching member. BMO let go off Finn with a popping sound, licking the few remains of Finn pleasure that he didn’t swallow, later kissing and praising Finn’s still stiff dick.

“That was great, Finn. Just as expected from someone so young and eager” he praised.

“BMO… that was… amazing!” said Finn, flustered and panting. He sat on the bed and looked at the proud boy smiling at him.

“I was made to make you feel good, Finn. I’ll do anything for you”.

Finn pondered about his words and, enchanted by his shape, he spoke his will.

“Can… can I see you naked?”

BMO got on his feet and stood in front of Finn. He took Finn’s hands and drew them towards the suspenders of his overall. Finn stripped them down and BMO loosened his elbows and arms to help him. As the overall went down, Finn got a quick peek of his entire little body: he admired his green petite plain body, with a small joystick in his left nipple and a cross pad in his right. His waist was feminine and, to Finn’s unexpected delight, BMO’s new hardware featured a small yet stiff dick that not only revealed the lack of testicles, but the existence of a hairless wet pussy.

“Do you like it?” asked BMO with playful embarrassment.

“You are the best console ever, BMO” replied Finn in a heartfelt whisper.

BMO helped Finn to get rid of his pajamas completely and then sat on his lap. Once again, they merged in a passionate kiss. Finn felt an embracing warm sensation emanating from his chest, reaching all the way to his hair and his toes, and his heart was beating at a frenetic rhythm.

BMO also felt something he had never experienced. Although Moe’s special heart inside him made him able to feel a wide range of emotions, this was something entirely new. He felt a strong attraction in his chest pulling him closer and closer to Finn, and that sensation grew stronger with each passing second and each moan from their fused mouths. An unknown file, he thought, but one that felt good.

Finn’s hands cupped BMO’s face and buried his fingers into his short hair, pushing his head closer to him. Then they wandered all over BMO’s soft small body, finding his favorite spot in groping and kneading on his buttocks. While Finn started rocking his hips, BMO started grinding on Finn’s lap, making his small dick rub against Finn’s bigger one.

“BMO, please… lift your hips up a little” moaned Finn.

The little humanoid did so with Finn’s control. The teenager took his dick and aimed for BMO’s pussy.

“Do you like me that much, Finn?” asked BMO with a smile.

Finn smiled and pushed BMO down by his hips, making him take his whole shaft in a couple of seconds, aided by BMO’s copious lubrication. BMO let out a couple of loud moans during the process and rested panting on Finn’s shoulder feeling the warmth filling him up.

“I love you” said Finn, just before merging in a kiss with BMO.

Finn started trusting into BMO, making him yelp in his mouth. Despite his update that seemed to make him totally aware of the situation, the sensations were still something new for him and those electric waves that went through his body were stronger than anything he ever felt, and he couldn’t help but yell and squeal as Finn engorged member trusted harder and harder into him.

Finn very much enjoyed BMO’s little body bouncing up and down on his lap. His insides were warm, soft and viscous, allowing him to try different speeds at his will with total freedom. He loved hearing BMO’s heavy breathing and the puffs of air his moans blew into his mouth. He was aware how small the canal he was fucking was at the beginning, going first for a slow yet deep pace, realizing later how such canal had molded perfectly to his size, making him able to speed up his trusting.

Thanks to his natural hunger for adventure, Finn tried to go even deeper, finding a strange sensation, as if he had pushed something inside him with the top of his dick. As he did, BMO let out a louder and longer moan. Finn did it again, with similar results. All his gaming years worked to make him realize he was activating some kind of button inside the little boy, and decided to take advantage. As he kept pushing BMO’s button, a loading bar appeared in BMO’s chest, going in phases from his neck toward his chest. After a few pushes, the loading stopped and Finn’s attention went to BMO’s nipples: a joystick and a cross pad. Finn started playing them with his mouth and tongue, making the loading bar continue in its way towards BMO’s crotch.

“Aaahh Finn!! You… you are pushing hmmm… all the right buttons aahh!” cried BMO in ecstasy.

The loading bar kept going, until it finally reached BMO’s crotch. Once there, it started flashing red. Although BMO keep moaning and clearly enjoying Finn’s work on him, Finn guessed something that was supposed to happen was not happening.

“The move…” panted BMO. “The combo move”.

Finn’s eye widened in realization and he put his tongue in the cross-pad nipple and his right hand in the joystick nipple. Up, down, left, left, right, right, down, spin, down, up, left, right, left, down, spin, up, down; each movement making BMO squeal in anticipation. And finally, one last trust inside his pussy, right on the button.

BMO’s body clenched and trembled. His squealing turned into a crying, overwhelmed by the first orgasm of his life.  The walls of his vagina franticly spasmed on Finn’s dick, inviting the human to let out his load inside him, and he did so. Finn felt his dick being massaged masterfully until he exploded, shooting into BMO’s novice and welcoming entrance with no restraint. A message appeared in BMO’s chest:

_“Achievement unlocked: Goodbye Virgin Islands!”_

BMO kissed Finn tenderly, drowning his last orgasmic pants on the human’s mouth.

Finn also felt a warm sensation hitting against his belly and looked down, finding BMO’s little shaft twitching and spurting his own cum over the human.

“That… was great, Finn” said a panting BMO. “You sure are an energetic young man, congratulations!”

“You were amazing too, BMO” replied Finn, kissing BMO in the lips. “You felt really good. It’s so sweet of you that you did this to cheer me up”.

“It’s my main directive to make you happy”.

“Well, then let me be a true hero and repay the favor. Now you sit in the bed”.

Finn helped BMO get off of his lap, admiring his drenched pussy oozing out cum for a couple of seconds, before getting up to leave his place to BMO. Once the former-console was sitting, Finn got on his knees before him and stroked BMO’s dick, making him squeal, before getting it in his mouth. BMO’s dick felt made out of plastic rather than flesh, but still warm and seasoned with the taste of the cum he had just ejaculated. BMO panted and yelped, complimenting the human’s work, specially delighted with having his whole dick inside his mouth (nothing too difficult with barely three inches of length). Adventurous and curious as he was, Finn dared to slide his fingers into BMO’s rear, finding a new hole to prod. It was soft and seemed flexible, so he got a finger in it.

“Oh, Finn!” cried BMO. “That’s… that’s good! Keep going!”.

Encouraged by BMO’s reaction, Finn slid one finger more into his rear entrance and began a to move them in-and-out and around. BMO’s cries grew in intensity and the pleasure on his face made him bit his lips and distort his expressions. Finn found another button inside that entrance and didn’t doubt in stimulate it.

“Aaahhh! Finn! Don’t stop, please!” yelled BMO in a pleading tone.

It wasn’t long before Finn felt BMO’s warm release in his mouth, a considerable amount compared to his size. The green humanoid laid on the bed twitching, trembling and flustered, overridden by a pleasure he had never felt before. Finn crawled up to him and kissed him, giving BMO a secret present with it.

“What was that in your mouth?” asked BMO, swallowing it.

“It was you” replied Finn with a satisfied smile.

“You are a naughty boy, silly” replied the green humanoid.

A new passionate kiss put them back in a track of moaning and thrusting that wouldn’t stop until a couple of hours past midnight when both of them, tired and covered in sweat and other fluids, finally spent their energy and fell asleep.

With his eyes bothered by the sunlight entering by the window, Finn greeted a new day, opening his eyes to find the small humanoid laying on his chest, letting out a cute snore. Finn caressed him, still amazed at his soft skin, and looking forward to find new gameplays and cheats.


End file.
